Braver
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: When Shanti is captured by Shere Khan, can Mowgli and the gang save her? And why is Shanti having pains on the right side of her stomach? Rewritten and finally complete! RR Please!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Jungle Book 2. They belong to Disney. The only characters I own are Lucy, Eric and Faith. I also own Shanti's middle and last name, along with Mowgli's special name for Shanti, as well as Shanti's mother's special name for her. I also own the language of Nyatec. The character of Indira, is owned by my sister and me.

Enjoy!

May the light of God shine upon everyone and keep them safe as well as the power of water be with everyone always.

Lauren

A/N: Metai ae! Hi! I hope everyone is doing well. Nasai sai ae. I'm sorry for the long wait. I couldn't figure out how to post with the new layout for a little while and here we are. In light of the long wait, I've decided to repost this story and make it a little better. I hope everyone enjoys it!

"Braver"

It was a warm morning in India. The sun was shining high above the trees, lighting up the forest below and casting shadows among the many rock formations that surrounded the jungle.

In the village, Shanti was still sleeping, but Mowgli and Ranjan were up and about. They had finished their chores and were looking forward to a visit to the jungle.

"Come on!" Ranjan shouted, excitedly. He was six years old and very energetic. He idolized his older brother and he always wanted to hang around him. Mowgli didn't mind the company at all, but today, he just wanted to take a walk in the jungle with Shanti.

Ever since Mowgli had chosen his new life over his old one, nearly two months ago, he realized more and more just how much he loved Shanti and why he had made the choice he had. Shanti was the reason. And it was more than her beautiful brown eyes that had loared him back this time. It was her heart and the fact that she would risk her life and her fear to find him. That meant a lot to Mowgli, even if he didn't come right out and say it.

As Mowgli walked to pick Shanti up, thoughts of the days they had spent together over the last month floated into his mind. Mowgli loved spending time with Shanti, but it was a different kind of love than the kind he felt when he was hanging with his Papa Bear or Bagheera or even Ranjan. This love made him feel good all over and whenever he was with Shanti, he felt as if he could do anything. He would do anything for her. Shanti was Mowgli's light in the darkness. She was his reason for living. She was his everything. He had recently started calling her "Shan" and she adored that nickname very much. The first few times Mowgli had used it, Shanti had given him a look, but the nickname had finally grown on her throughout the last few weeks and now it was second nature. But only Mowgli called her that. Nobody else. Not even Ranjan.

Mowgli sighed as he walked up the path that led to Shanti's house. Most of the time, he didn't mind the ten minute walk, but today, he wanted to get there faster. Something was telling him to get there faster. He wanted-no he needed to see Shanti. He needed to know she was okay.

Meanwhile, Shanti was just waking up as the sun streamed in through her window. She yawned and stretched before sitting up and preparing herself for the day. As she got dressed and put a headband in her hair, she started feeling dizzy. She put a hand to her forehead as the dizzy feeling wore off. Shanti stood there and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked a little pale, but she figured it was from not washing her face yet.

After Shanti was done getting ready, she went down to breakfast where she just picked at her food.

"Shanti?" Her mother, Indira, asked, coming over to where her daughter was sitting. "Shanti, are you okay, honey?"

Shanti nodded, even though she was feeling awful.

"Metai," Shanti replied, speaking in her Native language of Nyatec. She and her mother both spoke it along with most of the people in their village.

Mowgli had yet to learn the whole language, but Shanti was showing him the ropes.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just not that hungry I guess."

Indira nodded and sighed. As she watched Shanti play with her food for five more minutes, she decided to check her for a fever. She put a hand to Shanti's forehead and noticed she felt a little warm.

"Shanti, sweetie, are you feeling okay, my little peacemaker?" Indira asked, using her special name for Shanti.

Shanti nodded, even though it wasn't true.

Indira sighed and let Shanti go after watching her pick at her food for five more minutes.

Before Shanti left, Indira gave her a kiss and hug and Shanti returned them lovingly. She and her mother were really close.

Shanti's father had been killed by Shere Khan when Shanti was just ten years old, so it was just Shanti and her mother. Shanti felt guilty for the accident, even though her mother had stressed to her that it wasn't her fault.

Despite Indira's efforts, Shanti still blamed herself. The reason was, Shanti had followed her father into the jungle when she wasn't supposed to and he had died trying to save her.

Ever since then, Shanti had been terrified of tigers.

As Shanti turned to leave, her mother stopped her.

"Metaiasan, thank you, for getting the water last night." Indira said, smiling at Shanti.

Shanti nodded.

"Metai nah ae, you're welcome." With that, Shanti left to spend time with Mowgli. She couldn't wait to see him and Ranjan. She really enjoyed spending time with both of them. Shanti thought of Ranjan as a little brother and she knew he viewed her as his older sister.

As Shanti walked along, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and nearly bumped directly into Mowgli. He was coming up the path.

"Hey Shan!" Mowgli greeted, rushing to her and giving her a hug.

"Metai ae, hi. Morning you two," Shanti said, returning her best friend's hug. "When did you guys get up?"

Ranjan grinned as he tried to pry the two apart to get a hug from Shanti.

Shanti giggled, despite the fact she wasn't feeling well and lifted Ranjan into the air. She gave him a hug before putting him down.

"Early!" Ranjan replied.

Shanti rolled her eyes.

"Come on!" Mowgli urged. "Let's go."

Shanti nodded and slipped her hand into Mowgli's.

As the three walked along, Ranjan tugged on Shanti's sleeve.

"Metai?" Shanti asked, peering down at him.

"Why did you transate?" Ranjan asked, his big brown eyes full of curiosity. "I understand what you said."

Shanti giggled and ruffled Ranjan's hair.

"I think you mean translate." Shanti corrected, gently. "And to answer your question, I translated for Mowgli because he doesn't know that much Nyatec yet."

Ranjan nodded and seemed satisfied by this answer.

The rest of the walk to the river and jungle crossing was a silent one.

But as they reached it, Shanti stopped and put a hand to her stomach as a surge of pain went through the right side. She then put a hand to her forehead. She closed her eyes and leaned against Mowgli who had his arm around her.

"Shan?" Mowgli asked. "Shanti, are you okay?"

Shanti nodded.

"Metai. I-I'm fine."

Mowgli gave Shanti a look that told her he didn't buy her answer for a second.

"Really," Shanti insisted. "It's nasai. It's nothing."

Mowgli nodded and decided to take Shanti at her word for now. She had never lied to him in the past, so there wasn't a reason for him not to believe her this time.

Mowgli cast Shanti a concerned look as he lead the way towards the river.

Just then, Shanti felt another surge of pain go through her stomach. She winced, and this time Mowgli noticed.

"Shan, you're not okay. What's wrong?" Mowgli was at Shanti's side in a flash.

Shanti shook her head as she tried to fight back tears of fear and pain.

"I'm not sure," She said. "I've been feeling weird all morning. And my stomach started to hurt just now. But it's only on the right side." Shanti cringed as another bout of pain made its way through the right side of her stomach.

Mowgli nodded and put a hand to Shanti's forehead.

"You're a little warm," he observed. "Maybe we should head back. Or at least take you back to our house to rest."

Shanti shook her head as yet another surge of pain made her cringe.

"No. It's okay. I-I want to see Bagheera and besides, maybe the fresh air will do me good."

Mowgli nodded, even though he wasn't convinced.

"All right, but stick close to me."

Shanti nodded and let Mowgli guide her across the river and to the jungle. Ranjan ran ahead of them, excited to be back in the jungle. He wanted to see Baloo. Little did the kids know that they were being watched by none other than Shere Kahnn.

The tiger smiled as he watched them cross the rocks that led into the jungle.

"Oh, the man cub's girlfriend isn't feeling well, is she? How…sad. Well, we should keep an eye on her then." He smirked to himself.

Meanwhile, Ranjan was already at the jungle's entrance and he was anxious to see his friends.

"Come on!" He shouted. "I wanna see Baloo!"

Mowgli smiled inwardly at his little brother. He was truly cute.

"All right, Ranj," Mowgli said, using his nickname for his little brother. "We will just as soon as I help Shanti…" His voice trailed off as Shanti fell to her knees, overcome by dizziness and nausea. "Shanti! Shan!"

Shanti turned her head to face Mowgli and that's when she felt another surge of pain go through her stomach.

Mowgli saw his friend's distress and rushed to her side. He put his arm around her and let her lay her head against his shoulder. Shanti felt hot to his touch and Mowgli was really worried now. But he couldn't show it. Shanti was already crying from not feeling good and being scared.

"Shh, shh," Mowgli soothed, patting Shanti's back gently and beginning to stroke her hair. "Shh, it's okay, Shan. It's going to be okay. All right? I'm going to take care of you. Now, let's get you back to the-" Mowgli's sentence was interrupted as a sound was heard from the bushes in front of them.

Shanti tensed and buried her face in Mowgli's shoulder for protection.

Mowgli continued to comfort her silently as he looked up to see what had made the noise. He also wanted to see where Ranjan was. He sighed with relief when he saw his little brother skipping stones near the jungle entrance.

Just then, Shere Khan slinked out of the shadows. He grinned evilly at the three children. He was glaring at Mowgli, but his other eye was on Shanti.

Shanti sensed this and even though she felt as if she was going to throw up, she summoned all her strength and moved closer to Mowgli. She then gasped and warned, "Mowgli! Look out!"

Mowgli looked up and gasped when he saw who was standing in front of him.

"You seemed surprised to see me, man cub," Shere Khan said. "That…hurts. And I'm rather lonely. Oh and one more thing…" He eyed Shanti who whimpered and pushed herself against Mowgli.

Mowgli silently rubbed Shanti's back in an effort to calm her as he stared his enemy down.

"Don't you dare touch either of them," he said, warningly.

Shere Khan smiled as he made a lunge for either child. He ended up grabbing Shanti and carrying her into the jungle!

Ranjan gasped as did Mowgli. But Mowgli was quick to act. He bolted into the jungle, dragging Ranjan along. They needed to find Shanti, and fast. And for that, they needed Bagheera and Baloo's help. Mowgli only hoped that Shanti would be okay. He knew she wasn't' feeling well and he prayed his best friend would be able to hang on until he got there to save her.

As Mowgli ran through the jungle, he climbed a tree and started to swing across some vines. Ranjan did the same, until Mowgli got a little ways away from him.

"Hey!" Ranjan called. "Slow down! I can't keep up!"

Mowgli blushed and did so.

"Sorry, Ranj. I'm just worried about Shan."

"Me too," Ranjan admitted. He then looked at Mowgli curiously and asked, "Why do you call Shanti 'Shan?"

Mowgli thought about this for a moment while he gazed around for Bagheera or Baloo.

"It's just a special name I came up with for her. Like I call you Ranj."

Ranjan nodded and smiled. He understood now. A few minutes later, Ranjan frowned. He loved Shanti like an older sister and he didn't want to see her get hurt. He knew her tummy hurt and that scared him even more. He didn't like it when either Mowgli or Shanti was hurt or feeling bad. When Mowgli and Ranjan reached the familiar clearing, Mowgli spotted Bagheera talking to a valture. Mowgli stood on a tree stump and called his old friend and mentor over.

"Bagheera! Hey, Bagheera! Over here!"

Bagheera turned his head and smiled upon seeing Mowgli and Ranjan. He then saw the look in Mowgli's eyes and frowned. Something wasn't right. Bagheera bid Lucky good-bye and came over to where the boys were standing.

When Bagheera was about three feet away, Mowgli raced over and gave him a hug. He then patted his head.

"We need your help."

Before Bagheera could ask what was wrong, Ranjan blurted out the problem much like he had done the first time Shanti and Mowgli were in trouble.

"SHERE KHAN TOOK SHANTI!"

Bagheera winced at the loudness of Ranjan's shout, but recovered quickly upon hearing Shere Khan's name.

"What about Shere Khan?" Bagheera asked.

"He took Shanti and she's sick." Mowgli told his friend. "She's hot and her stomach is hurting. We need to find her!"

"All right, calm down, man cub. We'll find her. Come on." Bagheera let Ranjan hop on his back and Mowgli followed on foot. They headed for Shere Khan's place. As they walked, or rode in Ranjan's case, they ran into Baloo.

Baloo was happy to see his little britches again, but one look at the expression on Mowgli's face, told Baloo something wasn't right.

"What's going on?" Baloo asked.

After they had explained the situation, Baloo agreed to help. The group agreed to split up. "Why don't you take Mowgli and Ranjan and go right while i go left." Bagheera suggested.

Mowgli was about to protest, but then realized why Bagheera had suggested this and kept his mouth shut.

"But Baggy-" Baloo started to say, but Bagheera shook his head.

"No buts," Bagheera replied. "From what Mowgli's told me, Shanti is not only scared, but she's also feeling sick. She'll more likely come with me, than you. You're not her favorite person, uh, bear."

Baloo nodded and sighed. He knew Bagheera spoke the truth. It was true that he and Shanti were getting along better, but they weren't super close and time was of the essence.

After the group discussed the plan, they went their separate ways. Bagheera prayed, like Mowgli that Shanti would be able to hang on until help arrived. Little did Bagheera know that Shere Khan wasn't the only one who had their eye on Shanti.

A few miles away, in a tree, Kaa, the snake, licked his lips hungrily. He had heard everything the gang had said and he was looking forward to some revenge of his own. He Hadn't forgotten what Ranjan had done to him and Kaa wanted revenge. He sighed as he slithered down from the tree and made his way to Shere Khan's cave. He followed Bagheera, since it was well known that Bagheera knew the jungle like the back of his paw.

Meanwhile at Shere Khan's cave, Shanti was whimpering in a far corner of the room while Shere Khan circled before her. She was also shivering from her fever, which wasn't helping. Shere Khan wasn't going to eat her. He had just taken her to loar Mowgli to him. But if Mowgli didn't come soon, Shere Khan had other plans.

As Shere Khan watched Shanti whimpering, with her face buried in her hands, he sighed in annoyance and irritation.

"Oh, you can stop that incessant whimpering. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want your little boyfriend."

Shanti shook her head and summoned up all her strength. She looked Shere Khan in the eye and glared.

"Don't you dare hurt Mowgli."

Shere Khan smiled evily.

"Oh, how cute. You're trying to protect him. The only question is, who is going to protect you?" He crept a little closer, making Shanti shrink back and assume her earlier position. Shere Khan laughed and stepped back. He then sat down on the floor, curled up, and ended up falling asleep.

Shanti sighed and tried to leave, but found she felt too weak. Her stomach was also hurting again. As Shanti crept back to where she had been sitting, she felt the nausea grow. Shanti covered her mouth with her hand, praying that she could hold on. She then managed to get outside the cave and crawled into a nearby patch of leaves. She sighed, but then braced herself as the nausea feeling grew. As Shanti brought up the contents of her stomach, she burst into tears. She was feeling awful and she was also scared and lost. Not to mention, alone. Shanti prayed to Allah that someone would find her soon.

As Shanti sat there, whimpering and trying not to throw up again, she heard something slithering nearby.

Shanti gasped and looked up to see Kaa, the snake, advancing towards her!

Shanti averted the snake's gaze and closed her eyes.

"Now, is that any way to greet an old friend?" Kaa

asked, coming closer. "Are you lossst? Let me help you find your way back."

"La-leave me alone!" Shanti shouted, although her voice was trembling. "Go away! Scat! Get out of here! Leave me alone! HELP! Somebody help me PLEASE!"

Kaa laughed as he advanced towards the little girl. "Your brother isn't around to save you thisss time," Kaa said. "And now, I'm going to have what I've been waiting for."

Shanti closed her eyes, waiting for what was to come, but nothing happened. Instead of a set of jaws sinking into her skin, Shanti heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Kaa, leave her alone!"

Shanti opened her eyes and dared to look behind her. There was Bagheera. He was glaring daggers at the snake, who at the moment looked rather sheepish.

"Oh, I wasssssn't doing anything. I was keeping her safe until help arrived."

Bagheera nodded and gave Kaa a look that clearly stated that he wasn't buying it. He watched as Kaa slithered off, grumbling to himself.

Once Kaa was gone, Bagheera made his way over to Shanti and nuzzled her gently. He then placed a paw to her cheek.

"Mowgli was right, you do feel warm. Come on, let's get you to safety."

Shanti nodded as she felt relief sweep over her. She was grateful to see her best panther friend. She and Bagheera had grown close over the last few months.

Just as Shanti was about to climb on Bagheera's back, another surge of pain made its way around her stomach. She doubled over in pain and threw up again. Bagheera put a paw on her shoulder to try and soothe her.

Shanti burst into tears from relief, pain and fear. Once she was done getting sick, she used the rest of her strength to wrap her arms around Bagheera's neck for safety and comfort.

"It's okay now," Bagheera comforted, letting Shanti cry into his fur. "It's all right, Shanti. You're safe now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. That's a girl. That's a good girl. You're safe and sound now."

"Oh, how cute," a familiar voice said from the shadows. "Sorry I have to break it up."

Shanti gasped and whimpered as she pushed herself deeper into Bagheera for safety.

Bagheera growled and turned to face Shere Khan. He wasn't going to let any harm come to Shanti if he could help it. He had just promised the little girl that she was safe and he wasn't about to break that promise anytime soon. Shanti meant as much to him as Mowgli did and Bagheera cared for both kids immensely. He cared for Ranjan too, but since he didn't see him too often, he was closer to Mowgli and Shanti.

"Touch her, and you'll have to deal with me," Bagheera threatened, hoping the tiger would buy it.

Shere Khan shook his head in amuzement.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Shere Khan asked.

"No," a familiar voice said, from just above the tiger. "But see if you can catch us!"

Shere Khan looked up and growled in irritation as the valtures came down. They flew in all directions, hoping to make the tiger so dizzy, he'd forget what he was really after.

Bagheera thanked the birds silently as he made his way into the jungle, Shanti, still whimpering into his fur. She had a good grip too and Bagheera could feel the little girl's fingernails digging into his skin. He tried not to show that he was in any pain, but it was rather hard. But Bagheera knew the pain he was in was nothing compared to what Shanti was feeling. He knew she wasn't feeling well and he needed to get her somewhere safe, so that he could examine her. He was no doctor, but he did have some knowledge of medicine from taking care of Mowgli for ten years.

When they got to a safe spot, Bagheera led Shanti into a cave that he, Bagheera, often used. He lowered to the floor so Shanti would have an easier time getting off his back. She eased herself off slowly and once she was on the ground, she doubled over in pain again. She let out a cry of pain that could have been heard at King Louie's old hide out.

Bagheera winced at the loudness, but then recovered. Shanti needed his help and he was determined to help her. He came over and put a paw on her shoulder.

"I need you to bring your legs down," he said, gently. 'I want to help you, but I can't unless you let me see what's going on."

Shanti just whimpered as more pain surged through the right side of her stomach.

Bagheera sighed as he tried to think of a different way to help Shanti.

Shanti shook her head.

"Nasai! No! I can't! Nasai sai ae! I'm sorry! Hurts…too….much!" She said, tearfully.

"I know it does," Bagheera said, gently. "But I want to help you. Can you at least try?"

Shanti tried her best to obey, but it was hard. Her stomach was hurting greatly and she just wanted the pain to go away. As she laid down, Bagheera came over and put a gentle paw on her stomach. He felt on the left side and then on the right. As he got to the far right, Shanti let out a painful whimper, followed by a sob.

"I take it that's where it hurts the most," Bagheera said, settling down next to Shanti

Shanti nodded and immediately hugged her knees to her chest again. She was in too much pain to talk.

Bagheera sighed as he brought an old blanket over and covered the young girl with it. He wanted to make Shanti as comfortable as possible, despite the pain she was in. Bagheera only hoped and prayed that Mowgli and Baloo would arrive soon. Bagheera had a hunch about what was wrong with Shanti and if his hunch was right, Shanti needed medical attention and quickly.

Bagheera watched Shanti fight sleep. She was scared of what was out there in the jungle and she knew Kaa and Shere Khan were still waiting to get their revenge on her. She shivered from fear as well as her fever. She wanted to go home so badly, but the one thing Shanti wanted more than to go home was for her stomach to stop hurting. She was starting to feel sick again too.

"It's okay," Bagheera assured his scared friend. "Don't fight it. You need your rest. I'll keep a look out for anything dangerous."

Shanti nodded and gave Bagheera a small, grateful smile. He was right. She did need rest. As Shanti let sleep take over, she prayed and hoped that Mowgli would come soon. She missed her best friend and she needed to know that he was okay. Ranjan too.

Meanwhile, back in the jungle, Baloo and Mowgli were searching for Shanti and Bagheera. Ranjan had fallen asleep sometime ago and Baloo was carrying him while Mowgli walked beside them. He was growing impatient and he really wanted to find Shanti. He needed to know that she was okay.

"Any sign of Shanti, Papa Bear?" Mowgli asked, giving his best friend a hopeful look.

Baloo shook his head.

"Not yet, little britches. And I don't see Baggy neither."

Mowgli nodded and sighed. He hoped they would find them both soon.

As they kept walking, night started to fall. Mowgli suggested that they stay in a cave, just to be safe. Baloo agreed and they started looking for one.

After about an hour of walking, Baloo remembered a cave Bagheera used and he led the way to it.

When they got inside, Mowgli gasped at who was laying in a corner, sleeping. A blanket was tucked around her, courtesy of Bagheera.

"Shanti!" Mowgli cried, delighted and relieved to see his best friend.

Shanti stirred in her sleep and let out a whimper of pain.

"Shh!" Bagheera shook his head at Mowgli. "Be quiet, man cub," he said, sternly. "Shanti just got to sleep. She's not in a good way. I checked her over after she finally let me examine her and it looks like she needs a doctor's care."

"What do you mean?" Mowgli asked, fearing the worst. "What's the matter with Shan?"

Bagheera smiled upon hearing Mowgli use what he could only assume was Shanti's nickname from him. He then frowned as he answered Mowgli's question.

"Well, it appears Shanti has appendicitis."

"What!" Mowgli shouted, waking not only Shanti, but Ranjan too.

Ranjan stirred in Baloo's arms and yawned. He gave Mowgli a Look, before closing his eyes again. The day had been a long one and the younger boy needed the rest.

Mowgli ignored his brother's look and concentrated on Shanti. He went over and put a hand on her shoulder as he sat down next to her.

"Shh, it's okay, Shan. It's all right. I'm here now. You're going to be okay."

Shanti nodded as she let out a whimper of pain and reached her hand out to squeeze Mowgli's.

Mowgli gave it to her, knowing that his best friend was not only in pain, but really scared.

"Mmowgli," Bagheera said, turning to the man cub, "do you think you can go back to the village and get Shanti medical help?"

Shanti gave Mowgli a look that spoke volumes. He knew what she was saying, even if she didn't come right out and say it. She didn't want him to leave her.

"It's okay, Shan," Mowgli said, giving Shanti's shoulder a pat and wrapping an arm around her, "I'm going to get you help. I'll be back. I promise." He then did something he had never done before. He gave Shanti a kiss on her cheek.

Shanti was too out of it from being sick to really feel anything, but Baloo let out a "whoo-ooh", making Mowgli glare at him.

"Be careful," Shanti said, her voice stronger than it had been since she had become sick.

"I will," Mowgli said. "I promise." He then turned to Bagheera and Baloo. "Take care of Shan for me."

"We will, little britches," Baloo promised. "Go on now. We don't have much time."

Mowgli nodded and left the cave. He ran as fast as he could, trying to get back to the village and avoid Kaa and Shere Khan at the same time. He was successful and managed to get out of the dark part of the jungle just as the sun was rising. But as Mowgli took a left, he found himself in an unfamiliar part of his home. He had never been here before and the eerie feeling he was getting from the trees and under brush didn't make him feel any better. It was only when Mowgli turned to his right did he see a camp fire in the distance. He thanked Allah and ran towards the light, hoping that he could find Shanti help.

As Mowgli got nearer to the camp fire, he saw a man and woman sitting on the other side of it. They were talking. Mowgli didn't want to interrupt their conversation, but this was an emergency.

"Excuse me," Mowgli said, approaching the couple. "Uh, my name is Mowgli. I don't mean to interrupt your conversation, but my best friend, Shanti is sick. She needs help."

The woman was the first one to notice Mowgli. She gave him a warm smile and extended her hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mowgli. My name is Lucy Chasity and this is my husband, Eric. We're from England. We're here on medical business."

Mowgli's heart leapt. Lucy and Eric were the help he had been looking for.

"Can you help Shanti?" Mowgli asked, hopefully. "She's really sick. Her stomach is hurting and she has a fever."

Lucy frowned in concern.

"Can you take us to her?" Lucy asked, grabbing what Mowgli could assume was a medical bag. He then saw Eric go into the tent to retrieve something. When Eric came out, he was carrying a medical bag on his shoulder and a child in his arms. The little girl looked no more older than Ranjan, maybe a year younger at the most. Mowgli thought she was adorable.

"Follow me!" Mowgli exclaimed, jumping up and running for the cave where Shanti was resting. He didn't' want to waste anytime.

Lucy and Eric followed and pretty soon, they had reached the cave. Mowgli went in first, so that Shanti wouldn't be scared. He knelt down beside her and gave her shoulder a pat.

"I'm back," He announced, stroking her hair gently. "And I got help."

"Mowgli!" Baggheera exclaimed in relief. "Thank goodness. Were you able to find Shanti help?"

Mowgli nodded.

"Yes." He replied. "I'll be right back," He said, turning to Shanti.

Shanti gave him a weak smile, trying not to show her pain. She didn't want Mowgli to know just how much she was hurting. But Mowgli already knew. All he had to do was look into Shanti's brown eyes to see the pain reflected in them.

Mowgli led Lucy and Eric into the cave. Lucy went right for Shanti, but Eric went to put their daughter down. He laid her down next to where Bagheera was sitting and covered her up with a blanket. After Eric had made sure that she was okay, he joined his wife in examining Shanti.

"It's going to be okay," Lucy said, patting Shanti's shoulder. "We're going to try and make you better. Can you tell me where it hurts the most, Shanti?"

"The right side of my stomach," Shanti said, grasping Mowgli's hand for support.

Lucy nodded as she started to examine Shanti's stomach. She then frowned as she felt the little girl's forehead. Shanti was burning up!

"What's the matter with Shanti?" Ranjan asked, sounding close to tears.

"She's going to be okay," Bagheera assured the scared youngster. "Lucy and her friend are going to make her all better."

"Bagheera's right," Lucy said. She then turned to Eric and said, "I think Shanti has appendicitis. We need to transfer her to a medical facility immediately."

Eric nodded and started to get things ready.

"What's Apenda…appenda…appendacetisisis?" Ranjan asked, struggling with the big word.

Shanti let out a small giggle, which caused her to wince in pain. Ranjan was rather cute.

Lucy turned to Ranjan and gave him a warm look.

"Appendicitis," Lucy started to explain, "is when your tummy gets sick from your appendix growing bigger. And when your appendix starts to grow, it has to come out."

Ranjan nodded, but he still looked confused.

"Where is your appenda…appendicks?" Ranjan asked, once again, struggling with the big word.

Lucy pointed to the right side of Ranjan's stomach, indicating where his appendix was.

"Oh," Ranjan said, giving Lucy a smile. "I understand now." He then asked, "How do you make Shanti better?"

Lucy sighed.

"Well, first we need to get her to the hospital and then she needs a small operation."

"Operation?" Ranjan asked, his eyes widening with fear.

Mowgli tensed at the word and gave Baloo and Bagheera a concerned look.

"It'll be just fine, Mowgli," Bagheera assured his worried friend, although he wasn't quite sure himself.

Before Mowgli could respond, he felt someone bury their face in his shoulder and that same someone started to shake and let out a sob.

Ranjan looked at Shanti with fear in his eyes. He had never seen her this upset before. He knew whenever Shanti cried, something was really wrong. There wasn't a lot that scared Shanti to tears.

"Shanti!" Mowgli exclaimed, totally taken by surprise. His protective instincts for Shanti as a best friend kicked in. He hugged her close, being careful not to hurt her stomach and started to stroke her hair. "It's okay, Shan. It's okay. You're going to be all right."

Shanti shook her head as more tears came. As much as she wanted her stomach to stop hurting, she didn't' want an operation and she certainly didn't want to stay in the hospital. She had been there before for check ups and simple things, but this was bigger than getting her routine shot or getting medicine for a sore throat.. And it was much scarier too.

Shanti clung to Mowgli for all it was worth and buried her face in his shoulder. She didn't want him to leave her for anything.

Mowgli looked to Lucy for the okay.

"Can I go with her?" He asked.

Lucy nodded and prepared to take Shanti from Mowgli's protective embrace. She needed to get her ready for the two hour journey. They were going to transport Shanti in their family van. That was the only way to assure a safe trip.

Shanti allowed Lucy to lay her down in the back of the van and cover her with a blanket.

As Shanti lay there, waiting for Mowgli to get in the van, Eric came around the side of the car and put the little girl he had been carrying earlier in her car seat. After Eric had made sure she was buckled in, he got in the driver's seat and waited for Lucy and Mowgli to join them.

As they waited, the little girl smiled at Shanti and held out her teddy bear.

"Don't be scared," she said. "My Mommy and Daddy will make you all better."

Shanti managed a small smile for the child. After all, she was only trying to help.

"Here," she said. "Take teddy. He'll keep you company."

Shanti smiled as she took the bear with her left hand and hugged him close.

"Thanks," Shanti whispered. "I'll take good care of him."

The little girl nodded and smiled.

"And teddy's a good listener if you want to talk," she told her new friend.

Shanti nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind." Shanti then asked, "What's your name?"

"Faith," the little girl replied.

"Faith," Shanti said, more to herself than to the little girl. "That's a really pretty name. Thank you, Faith."

Faith nodded.

"You're welcome. I hope your tummy feels better."

Shanti nodded.

"Me too, Faith. Me too."

Just then, Mowgli and Lucy arrived. Lucy made sure Faith was okay before getting in the back and starting to get Shanti rehydrated.

"I gave Shanti Teddy, Mommy!" Faith told her mother, proudly. "So she won't be scared anymore."

"You did?" Lucy asked.

Faith nodded.

"Well, that was very sweet of you." She then turned to Shanti and started to explain what was going to happen. As Lucy started the IV, Shanti let out a sob and clung to Mowgli's hand for all it was worth. She also held Faith's teddy bear close and prayed to Allah that he would help her through this scary experience.

After the IV was in, Lucy gave Shanti some medicine to help her stomach pain and then kept watch while Shanti tried to rest.

As Mowgli watched Shanti sleep, he turned to Lucy.

"So, what brings you and your family to India?" He asked, curiosity in his voice.

Lucy laughed softly.

"Well, we wanted to help children like your friend, Shanti, here. We're doctors from England, but we took a year off to study medicine here in India."

Mowgli nodded.

"So do you like it here?" He asked as he gently stroked Shanti's hair.

Lucy nodded and smiled.

"Why, yes we do. We love it here. It's different than back at home, but it's a good different. The jungle is beautiful."

Mowgli nodded and smiled fondly.

"Yup. The jungle is a happening place."

Lucy nodded and giggled.

"So, did you grow up in the jungle, Mowgli?" Lucy asked, wanting to know a little bit more about the young boy's life.

Mowgli nodded.

"Sure did. But then I went to live in the village and that's where I met Shanti."

Lucy nodded.

"You two seem really close." She said. "Is Shanti your best friend?"

Mowgli nodded.

"Yup. I really care about her a lot. Please tell me you can make her better."

Lucy nodded and patted Mowgli's shoulder gently.

"Shanti is going to be fine," Lucy assured the scared child. "I promise."

Mowgli nodded and prayed to Allah that Lucy was right. He didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to Shanti. He loved her so much and he didn't want to see anything bad happen to her.

Shanti ended up falling asleep and before she knew it, she woke up in a different place. She was in a bed and the room was full of bright lights. As Shanti gazed around, she started to feel scared. She was all alone and she was still feeling sick. But right now, the only thing Shanti wanted was someone there with her. She needed to know she wasn't alone.

It was then that Shanti remembered the teddy bear that her new friend, Faith, had given her. Faith had said that the bear was a good listener. Shanti sighed as she hugged the stuffed animal close and started to tell him her fears.

Just then, Lucy came into the room. She gave Shanti a gentle smile as she prepared to give her the medicine to make her sleepy.

"It's going to be okay," Lucy assured her. "You're going to be fine."

"Where's Mowgli?" Shanti asked, fear in her voice. She needed her best friend now more than ever.

"He's waiting in the waiting room. You'll see him when you wake up."

Shanti nodded.

"Will you be there?" She asked, wincing a little as the medicine went in.

Lucy nodded.

"The whole time. You can even hold my hand when we take you in if you like." Lucy gave Shanti a small smile and patted her shoulder.

Shanti nodded and sighed. She was starting to feel tired, but she was also starting to feel sick. She tried to fight the feeling back, but it was no use. She started to cry softly, which got Lucy's attention.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Shanti. You're going to be okay. What's the matter, sweetie?"

"I…I…I don't feel good!" Shanti managed to whimper as the nausea feeling grew. She clapped a hand to her mouth and let out a whimper.

Lucy went to a closet and returned with a bucket.

Shanti let Lucy help her sit up. Shanti was in tears now and she wanted nothing more than to go back home. She was scared and all she wanted was her mother there to tell her it was going to be okay.

"That's it," Lucy said as Shanti brought up the contents of her stomach. "Shh, it's okay, Shanti. It's okay. You're going to be okay."

Shanti merely let out a whimper as Lucy helped her to lay back down.

"Just try and get some sleep, okay? I'm right here."

"I want my Mom!" Shanti whimpered, burying her face in the pillow and letting out a sob.

"You'll see her afterwards too. I promise. She's on her way now."

Shanti nodded and continued to cry.

Lucy felt bad for her. She wanted to help her, but she knew she couldn't. All she could do was comfort her and hoped that was enough until the operation was over.

"Lucy?" Shanti said, her voice tearful and full of fear. "I'm going to…" Shanti's voice trailed off as she started feeling sick again. She sat up, expecting Lucy to put the bucket in front of her again, but Shanti was surprised when Lucy gently pushed her back down.

"Shanti, it's okay. You need to try and sleep now. You're okay."

Shanti shook her head, which made her feel dizzy.

"My stomach hurts!" Shanti whimpered. "I feel like I'm going to throw up!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, sweetie. You need to swallow it back for now." Lucy instructed, gently.

"I can't!" Shanti insisted, tears streaming down her face.

"I know it's hard, sweetheart, but you need to try."

Shanti did her best, but it wasn't working. When she thought she couldn't hold it back anymore, she put her hand to her mouth, willing herself to stop it from happening. But it was no use. Her stomach didn't want to nasai ae, listen to her. She started to breath hard, trying to keep it down for as long as she could.

Lucy saw her plight and helped her to sit up. She put the bucket in front of her and patted her shoulder gently.

Shanti leaned over and threw up whatever she had eaten earlier that day. She was in tears and she still felt like she was going to throw up again.

As Lucy tried to get Shanti to lay back down, she shook her head and leaned over the bucket again.

"Nasai sai ae! Nasai sai ae!" Shanti said, tearfully, after she was done. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay, honey. Shanti, it's all right. It's not your fault. Shh, it's okay. But I want you to try and close your eyes, okay?"

"Metai." Shanti said, tearfully.

Lucy guessed that meant "yes" in whatever language Shanti spoke other than English and took it as a cue that she was going to try her best to obey.

Shanti really was a sweet little girl and Lucy was growing fond of her.

As Shanti lay there, she started feeling sick again. She did her best to hold it back, and it seemed to work for the most part.

As Lucy started to wheel Shanti towards the OR doors, Shanti suddenly started feeling really tired. She let the tiredness consume her as she held Faith's teddy bear.

"Shanti? Shanti. Come on, my little peacemaker. It's time to wake up."

Shanti heard the familiar voice of her mother and tried to obey, but her eyes wouldn't cooperate at first.

As Shanti finally came around, she saw her mother sitting on the right side of her bed. She was stroking her hair.

"Ma-Mom?" Shanti asked, her voice scratchy from being asleep for so long.

"Metai," Indira replied, smiling gently down at her daughter. "Shh, it's okay, Shanti. You're going to be okay. It's over. You did a great job. I'm really proud of you, my little peacemaker." She kissed Shanti's cheek while using her special name for her.

Shanti nodded and sighed. She was still in pain, but it was nothing compared to how bad she had felt before the operation.

"Mom?" Shanti asked, knowing what was going to happen.

"Metai, honey?" Indira asked, putting her hand on Shanti's shoulder. "What's the matter, sweetheart? Are you okay?"

"Nasai!" Shanti said, tears suddenly spilling from her brown eyes like a small spring shower. She gulped and her mother understood her daughter's plight. She put the bucket in front of Shanti and helped her to sit up.

After Shanti was done, she reached her arms up to her mother and Indira took her upset child into her loving embrace.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Shanti. It's all right. You're okay, my little peacemaker. I promise. I have you. You're safe."

Shanti let the tears fall and relished in the safety she felt laying in her mother's lap. She didn't feel safer anywhere else.

Just then, Lucy came into the room. She smiled when she saw that Shanti was awake, but her smile quickly changed to a frown when she saw the state she was in.

"Can you see if you can get Shanti to drink this?" Lucy asked, handing Indira a cup of apple juice.

Indira nodded and gave Lucy a smile.

"I'll try my best." Indira told her. "But Shanti can be very…difficult right after a scary experience. Once she feels safe, she doesn't want anything but to stay where she is. And getting her to nasai ae, listen, is next to nah sae, impossible."

Lucy nodded. She understood fully. Her daughter was the same way.

"Well just see what you can do." Lucy said. "Even if she only drinks half of it, we'll be good to go."

Indira nodded and promised Lucy she'd try her best. She knew how Shanti could be and she knew it was going to be easier said than done.

It wasn't Shanti's fault and her mother didn't blame her for her actions, but she had to get something in her stomach if they were even thinking of going home that day.

"Shanti? Shanti, honey, I need you to nasai ae, okay?" Indira asked, stroking Shanti's hair gently.

"Hmmm?" Shanti asked, obviously content and still in pain.

Indira smiled down at her daughter. She loved having cuddle time with Shanti and she would hold her all night if that's what it took to help her feel better. But now, she had to get Shanti to drink the juice Lucy had given her.

"Shanti, honey, I need you to try and drink this, baby. It's the only way we'll be able to go home." Indira tried, hoping her daughter wouldn't get too upset.

"Nasai! I can't! Metai sah an, please, don't make me! Please!" Shanti started to cry and ended up throwing up again, which only made her more upset.

Indira hushed her gently and rocked her for a little bit, hoping that would help Shanti feel better.

It did the trick and in a matter of ten minutes, Indira had gotten Shanti to drink some of the juice. IT didn't' stay down the first time, but the second time, it worked like a charm.

"Aw, that's my girl. See? You're okay. Are you ready to go home?"

Shanti merely whimpered and pushed herself deeper into her mother's safe embrace. She wasn't even aware when Mowgli came into the room. As Mowgli touched Shanti's shoulder, she flinched, not knowing it was him.

"Shanti? Shan, It's okay. It's just me. Are you okay?"

Shanti smiled slightly and turned around to face her best friend and future boyfriend.

"Metai." She said, even though she was still crying.

Mowgli nodded. He knew Shanti was still recovering from her ordeal and knew she needed some time. She would be back to her normal self in a few short days and Mowgli couldn't wait. HE loved Shanti to pieces and he wanted her to be okay.

When Indira and Shanti arrived home, Indira tucked her daughter in and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, my little peacemaker. Sae nai an. I love you. I love you very much." With that, Indira left the room, confident that Shanti would be okay. She knew it would take a couple of days, but Shanti would pull through. She was strong, just like her mother.

Later that night, Indira went in to check on Shanti and found her awake. She sat beside her daughter and took Shanti into her arms.

"What are you doing awake, my little peacemaker? Are you okay?"

Shanti shook her head and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. She let out a sob as the tears started to come, steady and fast.

"Nasai! I was so scared!" Shanti confided in her mother as Indira rocked her gently. "All I wanted was to be anywhere but there. It was so scary, Mom!"

Indira sympathized with her daughter, she really did.

"I know it was scary, sweetie. But you faced your fear and I'm really proud of you."

"You are?" Shanti asked, not realizing she had done something good.

Indira nodded and gave Shanti a kiss on her cheek.

"Metai. Very much so."

Shanti let the remaining tears fall as she fell asleep in the safest place she knew-her mother's embrace.

After Shanti was sound asleep, Indira tucked her in and stroked her hair gently.

"Sae nai an, my little peacemaker. I love you. I'll see you in the morning." With that, Indira went to bed herself. It had been a long day and she was just as tired as Shanti.

Two weeks later, things were back to normal in the village, or as normal as they got.

Shanti was all better and back to her old self. As she knelt by the river to get her usual jug of water, she heard a growl from behind her.

Shanti yelped in fright and jumped, tumbling right into the river!

When Shanti surfaced, she heard laughter coming from the bushes and knew perfectly well who had done it.

"Ooh! Mowgli!" Shanti shouted, growling in frustration. "I can't believe you!" With that, Shanti ran after her best friend, Ranjan trailing behind her.

"Well I guess things are back to normal." Bagheera said, from his spot on the other side of the river.

Baloo grinned.

"I guess you're right, Baggy. But then again, what's normal, Anyway?"

With that, the two friends watched the three children run throughout the village. The children's laughter could be heard on the wind and it was music to their jungle pals ears.

THE END


End file.
